How My Life Has Change
by Layfra02
Summary: Bella was always a lonely person,she had only one very gay friend. Until she had to go on a work convention in London. How a desition change her life? OOC AU One shot. Rated M for lemons and language.


_Hey guys! This is my second story and i hope you like it. Maby I'll do an Edward pov later._

_ Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ouns everything Twilight related._

Bella was always a lonely person, she had no friends and work takes all her time. As a writer she goes to a convention in london where her life changes for good. One shot. Lemons ahead.

Why do I have to go to that stupid convention in London? I asked my self. Oh, because my boss said so. I angrily thought. As the head leader of Miles Publishing Company I was the one who needed to be there, I hate being around so much people and listen to whatever stupid things they have to say. If you haven't notice I'm a loner. You may ask why? Well first, my mom and dad died a long time ago when I was little and second, because I've been broken too many times before by a lot of people, so I prefer to be alone and not trust anybody with my heart. I was on my way to the airport when I called my only and very gay friend Jacob to tell him I was on my way.

"Hello friend" he said, very excited for me I have to add.

"Hey Jake" I said with no enthusiasm at all.

"What is wrong with you Bella? You are going on a great trip, so try to have a little fun and find a new adventure on the way. Live a little". He was getting angry now.  
"Oh Jake, please don't start again" I whined cause he was going to go on with the same conversation we had so many times again.

"Bella, you know what I mean. You are always so centered on work and never do anything fun. Can you at least try to do something different for once in your life?" Oh God why me? I thought to myself.  
"Ok Jake, I'll try" I agree. It was time I have some fun in my life.  
"That's all I'm asking from you. So you will go to a club and dance and drink and have a lot of fun and if for some reason a hot guy invite you to his..."  
I cut him of before he said whatever he was going to say cause I know it wasn't going to be pleasant.  
"No! Jake, stop it right there buddy! I'll have fun I promise but don't finish what you were going to say."

"Ok Bella, that's what I wanted to hear."

"Well Jake, I'm already here. I'll call you when I get back ok."  
"Ok friend. And remember to get some..." I hanged up before he finish shaking my head with a smile on my face knowing what he was going to say. I love my best friend to death but sometimes he was too much for me. After security check I went to my plane and started planing my adventure in London. I couldn't believe I was eager to do so for the first time in my life. The flight was pleasant and first class was really nice.

When we landed I got my luggage and went to the hotel to unpack and rest a little bit for the first seminar. When I opened my first suitcase my eyed bulged out of their sockets, a lot of new lingerie and very short dresses where there with they're tags on still. I checked the label and it wasn't mine. OMG! When I checked my other suitcase I was relieved, this one was my seminars attires suitcase. It means that for my club night I will have to use some of the lingerie and dresses. Maby it was meant to happen like this. I tried one of the outfits on, the one that was a little less revealing but still too short and with a lot of cleavage. It was a midnight blue dress that accentuated my body very well. I couldn't believe how good I looked in it. I took it off and went to bed for a while. I woke up with a confidence I never had before, maby this is going to be a great trip. I went to the bathroom to take a hot shower and get ready for seminar. Joy! This is going to be boring but is part of my job. I wore a black dress pants and a white button down with long sleeves with my hair in a ponnytail and some lip gloss and mascara. The conference was boring, like I predicted and some people wanted to go to a bar but I said I had stuff to do as an excuse. I wanted to do this alone and with my attire no one will take me seriously.

I went to my room and started getting ready for the night. I showered again to ease the nerves a little. I let my hair loose this time and wore more makeup, put on the very small lingerie and the dress with black heels. When I looked at the mirror I was stunned. I look beautiful, I couldn't believe it myself. I called front desk and asked about nice clubs and the lady said that Luxx was the place to go I thanked her and asked for taxi services. On my way to the club the taxi driver was looking at me like I was something to eat. As soon as I got there I hopped out of the taxi and made my way to the long line of people. I was felling like I was being watch the whole time I was on the line. When a beautiful pixie like girl smiled at me from the entrance and wave me to go to her and I did.

"Hi" she said "I was wondering what were a beautiful girl like you is doing in that line of loosers?" I blushed crimson red at her words.  
"Well I'm not from here and have no reservations made, this was a las minute decision so..." I trailed of

"No problem come on in with us!" She was so nice to do that for me. I wasn't going to say no to that.  
"Ok. And what do you mean by us?"  
"Well I'm with my boyfriend and a friend."  
"Oh. Well let's go then." I hope I have a good time. When we got in we where met by a beautiful copper hair god and a good looking blond guy.  
"I'm sorry my name is Alice by the way."  
"Bella" I said and extended my hand to her, she was so cold to the touch I was taken by surprise but didn't react in a bad way I just looked at her and she did the same. When I looked in to her eyes they where the rarest color of gold I've have ever seen. Her boyfriend and her friend reach us then and as I looked at them they had the same eye color -must be something in the water here- it was beautiful but the eyes that caught me where her friends.

"Jasper, Edward this is my friend Bella."

"Beautiful" I heard her friend wisper but I guess it wasn't for me to be heard. I shook Jasper hand and it was very cold too but I expected it this time and when her friend took my hand in his was like a spark of electricity was there, not in a bad way I mean.

"Nice to meet you Bella" OMG! His voice was like velvet.

"Nice meeting you too Edward."  
"Let's get some drinks and get this party on the way." Said Alice When we went to the bar Edward put his hand on the small of my back the whole way. To say that it felt awesome was an understatement. It felt so right and so good I was surprise by the feeling. We ordered some drinks and started the fun.

Alice wanted to dance with me so I went with her to the dance floor even thou I know I don't dance that well. At first it was very inosent, but after some time the drinks kicked in and we were grinding our bodies I was surprised because she had her boyfriend there and I'm not usually like this. I looked at the bar and Jasper had a look of lust on his face, I thought he was going to be mad but he was enjoying the view. I got closer to Alice to tell her and when I was near her ear I smelled her. Oh my word! She had the most amazing smell ever. It was like strawberries and chocolate at the same time with a little hint of vanilla.  
"Alice you smell wonderful." I told her.

"And you have no idea how mouth watering you smell Bella." I looked at her eyes and they were darker than before. How can that be? I started having lust full thoughts of Alice. What? I've never liked a chick before I guess this drinks were hard on me. Alice got close to my neck and took a deep breath and that made me hot.

"Do you want me to stop Bella?" She asked.  
"Why do you ask Alice?"  
"Cause I see you hesitating. Let go of your inhibitions completely Bella. Let your instincts take over you." I saw Jasper and Edward coming to the dance floor with drinks on their hands. How did they know I was thirsty? Edward had a smirk plastered on his face and it was a sexy smirk. Alice and I were still dancing when they got to us and Jasper was behind Alice in a flash. How did he do that? He winked at me and grabbed Alice by her waist and kept dancing with us. Right there and then I felt Edward behind me giving me my drink and holding me close to him. OMG! I'm so hot and wet right now. I thought. I got the drink from him and down it in two seconds. Edward started touching my arms and the fire erupted withing me. By the look on his face he felt the same.

"Bella, you are so hot and your smell is mouth watering. Can I kiss you?" What type of question was that one? I nodded. He got close to my mouth and crashed his lips with mine. The kiss was like no other and the taste of his lips was awesome. We were still dancing and Alice grab me by the waist and started getting closer than before.

Edward was kissing me and Alice whispered in my ear. "Bella, let us in" by this time my breathing was erratic and I was panting I forgot where we were.

"Ok, but I need your help." I tell all of them.  
"That's why we are here. Alice saw you comming here tonight." Jasper said. What? That didn't make any sense. Well fuck it! I didn't care, I was feeling too good to make sense.  
"Ok, Help me." I moaned.  
"Do you want to get out of here Bella?" Edward asked.  
"Yes." I breathed

"Ok let's go." Edward said.

"Wait, I don't have a car with me." I said.  
"Don't worry Bella we do have a limo waiting outside." Said Alice

"A limo?"  
"Yes, because if we came here to drink we couldn't drive and besides its more comfortable." Alice said seductively.  
"Ok." Was all I choked out.  
We went out to the limo and it actually was comfortable. Jasper started pouring drinks from the limo bar and giving to us. Edward was at my side and Alice at the other, Jasper was in front of us. Edward started kissing me and Alice was touching my legs asking for permition to do more. I took her hand and place it on my breast. She started nipping and caressing them it felt so good and then I couldn't take it anymore.

"OMG! This feels so good." I scream.

"Enjoy it Bella." Jasper spoke and I opened my eyed to see he was now in front of me too. Looking very pleased with my response. He was touching Alice and she was panting too. Alice took Jasper's hand and placed it on my pelvis near my really hot and wet core and the fire inside me busted even more.

"Bella, we have to tell you something before we help you." Alice said near my ear.  
"Mmhhmm." I moaned.  
"Bella, we are not human." That was Edward with his velvety voice near my other ear.  
"I don't care what you are." I was desperate to keep on going.  
"Bella, we are vampires, but we don't drink from humans so don't be afraid of us." Jasper told me with mere inches separating us.  
"I don't care. Please keep on going, I want your help. I'm not afraid"  
"Ok. That was all the confirmation we needed from you." Alice said.  
Right there and then they attacked my body with light touches and hot kisses all around my body, but not the place I wanted most.  
"Edward, please!" I scream

"What do you want Bella? I need you to tell me."  
"I want you to touch me here." I took his hand and placed it on my wet center and he started massaging my clit. It was a heavenly experience. I look to his eyes and got lost in them I was loosing my self with him I was experiencing something that never in my life I had. Of course Alice and Jasper were helping me too but with him I felt different.  
"How is that Bella? You like it?"

"Its good! Yes." I scream.  
And it really was. Alice and Jasper were now on the other seat having their moment. Edward look me in the eyes and asked.  
"What do you want now Bella?"  
"I want you inside me. Fuck me Edward" He started taking my dress of and I helped him with his pants.

As soon as we were naked he stared at my body and said "So fuking hot." And kissed me. I felt Alice and Jasper there and opened my eyes.  
"Bella I need their help cause I can hurt you really easy and they know what to do. Ok?" I nodded I felt him really close to my center, he was very hard. I was getting impatient, I wanted him now. Alice gave him a nod to continue and he entered me. "So tight" he groaned.  
He trusted inside me again and the fire I felt before was nothing compare to this. How much more could I feel before I explode? I don't know but I was getting very close. We moved together with a unick rhythm. I felt him tense and Jasper got a hold of his arms to prevent any danger to myself. And then Edward and I got to our climax at the same time. His face was adorned with pleasure and his eyes were almost black. I have to ask about that later but now I will enjoy this. I was panting and trashing till I was done. He kissed me with tenderness and... Love?  
"Bella, that was awesome. I can't describe how good it felt." He whispered to me and kissed me in a very gentle way.  
"Thank you." I said blushing. I bet he do this all the time with other girls.  
"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked. How did he knew something was wrong?  
"How?" Was all I could say.  
"Bella, some vampires have talents and Jasper here happens to feel and manipulate emotions." Edwards told me.  
"Who else have talents?" "Alice can see the future and I can read minds except for yours of course." He stated like that was nothing.  
"Alice can see the future?"  
"That's how I saw you comming with us tonight..." She trailed of.

"How can you not read my mind? Is there something wrong with me?"  
"I don't know cause this have never happened to me before and nothing is wrong with you Bella."  
"I'm I a freak? Is something bad with my mind?"

"No my love and no to the second question as well." Alice cleared her throat and we both look in her direction. She was looking at Edward. Oh they were talking.  
"Alice, I don't think its time yet."  
She was still talking with an annoyed look on her face.  
"I know Alice but she will freak out cause it is so soon."  
"What is wrong Edward?" I asked

"Bella, you know I told you I've seen you comming?" That was Alice.  
"Yeah."  
"Well I saw you staying with Edward too."  
"What?"  
"I mean if you want to, is not like we will force you or anything." She told me.  
"Alice, stop babling. I will love to stay with Edward." I said with confidence. Edward was stunned and I could see happiness in his eyes.  
"Are you sure Bella? You will have to leave your family behind." He said.  
"Oh! About that, my parents died when I was little. The only family I have is my best friend and I don't see him much. I can call from time to time and he will know I'm fine, actually he'll be happy for me." That was what Edward was waiting for he crashed his lips with mine in that moment and frenzy began. Again. Alice and Jasper were smiling at us when we were done and I knew they were happy for us too.  
"Bella, there is something more I have to tell you that I kept from Edward."

"What Alice?"  
"When I saw you with him on my vision I cut it short, but I knew that you were his mate and we mate for eternity." OMG! I'm his mate? How did I get so lucky? That's why I felt a connection from the begginging. I thought.  
"That's why I felt kind of right when I was with you?"  
"Yes Bella. I didn't know either but when I saw you with Alice on the club I felt this pull towards you and when I finally touch you I felt and knew I've found my mate. I found you."  
By this time the limo has stopped and we were in front of a big mansion. Like the ones you see only in movies and magazines.

"Where are we?" I asked

"This is our house silly." Alice told me.  
"Its beautiful."  
"Let's get inside and comfortable."  
"I left all my stuff at the hotel."  
"Don't worry about that we'll pick them up tomorrow. Now let's go to our room."Said Edward. Our room? It sound nice comming from his mouth. Our room!  
"Ok." I agreed.  
"Bella, I think you must feel lost right now. I know this is a lot to take in but... I don't know... It fells kind of right."

"I know what you mean. I've never done anything like this before and I feel like that too." I said sincerely.

"My love you want to spend eternity with me for real?"

"I already said yes Edward."

"Let's go to our room then and have some alone time."  
"I like that."  
We went to our room and he took of my clothes slowly with tenderness. As he was taking my clothes of he kissed every exposed part he could find. He was making me crazy with every kiss he gave me.

" Would you like to share the bathroom with me Bella?" Why did he ask?  
"Of course Edward. I love that idea." We enter the bathroom and it was my time to take his clothes of and I touch his chest with love in every touch, I went to his arms and my hands went to his pants to unbutton those. When I took his pants I started rubbing his legs, thighs and finally his pulsing center and he was already hard. I felt really bold so I give him a kiss and he groaned I started putting his member on my mouth and suck he was breathless by that point and screaming my name. It felt good to make him feel that kind of pleasure. He grab my shoulders and put me up to his waist and I lace my legs to his back. He took that moment to get in the shower and kiss me passionately. I was moaning and panting cause it felt amazing, I got close to his ear and whispered. "I love you Edward. Will you change me?"  
"Yes love."  
"Now? Please, I want to start living my forever with you now."

"Are you sure? It is very painful."  
"I don't care baby. I want it now."  
"Ok love. Let's put you in bed first."  
We got out of the shower, he dried me softly and placed me in the confy bed and started a trail of kisses from my jaw to my collar bone and finally my neck where he sinked his sharp teeth and a fire started spreading then I felt him bite both my wrists and finally my ankles. Fire was all over my body now but I was only thinking of the outcome. An eternity with an awesome man I mean vampire at my side.  
And that's how my life change. From being a lonely person to have a vampire family who loves me before even meeting me.

Review to let me know what you think of this one! Love from P.R.!


End file.
